La petite Histoire
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Une petite histoire qu'Harry raconte. Quand il a sû que sa fille était enceinte... mais pas naturellement par le docteur il est devenu en colère et inquiet mais pas pour longtemps. Il avait tu acceptais la grossesse pas naturelle de sa fille ou non?


Bon, je vous prèsente une autre histoire française de _Classe des Titans_; une petite histoire qu'Harry raconte. Oui, il raconte la passer; seulement la fin c'est prèsent. Si vous voyais des fautes pis toute, beh mon erreur- OH OUI! Ça me motivé de faire l'histoire à cause de «Dolores Claiborne» par Stephen King; elle parle de son passée aussi, c'est pour ça. En tout cas j'ai asser de parlage et on va à l'histoire.

Marc appartiens à mon amie, historianGirl.

Harry, Axel, Tessia, Atlanta et Nikos appartiens à Monsieur Brad GoodChild; Classe des Titans.

Tout que j'ai pas mentioné m'appartienne.

* * *

J'étais au travail cette journée-là. Je me souviens que je faisais des papiers, entraîne d'écrire. Toute a coups j'avais un côté inquiétant pour ma fille Hélée. Je frottais mon front comme si il était en douleur mais qu'il n'était pas, je frottais maintenant en vitesse.

-Oh Hélée, j'espère que tout va bien.» Je chuchote en espérant de pas pleurer au travail. Je m'inquiétais toujours de ma petite princesse, mes trois autres enfants sont des garçons. J'ai juste eu elle comme fille. Mais bon, Hélée va toujours rester ma petite princesse…

-Harry? avait demandé Axel en me regardant dans un air curieux. Ta l'air pas du tout dans ton assiette, tout va bien?»

Je me grinçai des dents en voulant lui dire oui mais j'avais dit la vérité. «Au faite, je suis seulement inquiet pour ma fille. Je suis sûr que quelque chose va lui arriver de malheur.»

C'est alors Axel grattait un peu sa barbe comme si il pensait et dit : «Harry, tu sais qu'elle a ta force, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule ne l'oublie pas.»

-Je sais Axel mais quand même! Je ne peux pas m'en pécher de penser à ça!» J'avais les bras en l'air avec de la frustration.

Et Axel était partie faire du travail. Je faisais un long soupir et j'ai continué dans mes papiers…

* * *

Moi et mon équipe on était de retour à la maison. On avait rentre et Tessia avait crié : «Hello les enfants?»

Les enfants sont là mais ils semblent être triste, la question c'était pourquoi et comment. Jules commence à parler avec des larmes aux yeux.

Les mots du garçon m'avaient frappé, je m'en souviens de ça.

-Hélée est rentré en ambulance, quelqu'un lui a faite une piqûre… mais on le sait pas c'est quelle sorte de piqûre.»

Ça me fessait un choque totale! J'avais repris mes clés qui étaient dans un bol en verre. J'avais couru jusqu'à dans ma voiture et j'ai l'ai faite partir et j'étais partie en vitesse. Quand je suis rentré à l'hôpital un docteur viens m'accueillir et me guide à la chambre de ma fille, soudainement il me dit : «Monsieur Brillé, on n'est pas sûr que votre fille était drogué ou c'était simplement une piqûre. Bon courage.»

Je m'assis à côté de ma fille en douceur, en la regardent ça l'aire qu'elle était morte. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir et j'ai commencé à pleurer. J'avais mis mes bras sur un côté métalliques du lit et je m'ai mis ma têtes dans mes bras. J'ai pleuré pendant je disais que j'étais désolé pour pas être avec elle, j'aurais dû aller chercher… je m'en fous si mon travail de la journée n'était pas fini! Je l'aurais cherché quand même!

J'ai entendu une main qui était froide m'avais touché le bras et j'ai sursauté. Elle me regardait avec les yeux moitiés fermés, elle avait un sourire faible. Elle a dit : «Papa, t'inquiète pas. Je suis correct, je me suis juste faite piquer.»

-Ce n'ai pas une simple piqûre, ma petite princesse!» J'étais en colère pour qu'elle ait dit ça, je n'avais pas remarqué que d'autres larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Mes yeux doit être rouge en s'il vous plait.

-Papa…» Elle me tenait le bras très fort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle me voit triste. Je m'avais rassie sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

-Bon, monsieur Brillé je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce pour un petit moment. Après vous pouvez revenir et je vais vous expliquer c'est quoi qu'elle a.» J'avais fait un long soupire en quittant la pièce avec du chagrin.

Quelques minutes après le docteur était revenu avec un visage sérieux. Il me faisait signe de me suivre et je le suivais a son bureau. Il m'avait glissait les papiers devant moi et j'ai l'ai ait pris avec curiosité. J'avais lu la première page jusqu'à temps que j'ai réalisé que c'était écrit que ma fille c'était faite piquer par une piqûre pour grossesse- vous savez les femmes qui ont de la misère de tomber enceinte? Je voulais crier mais j'ai retenu mon souffle. Le salaud qui a faite ça avait piqué Alec avant de piquer ma fille, la piqûre avait contenu le sang d'Alec quand ma fille c'est piquer… _avec_ _cette piqûre_. Mes treize ans d'être père est bientôt d'être grand-père. Maudit salaud qui a faite ça! Je le tuerais de mes propres mains si je le voie!

-J'ai une suggestion, disait le docteur en plaçant ses papiers, Pourquoi pas votre fille va pas se faire avorter?»

«Ça l'aire d'une très bonne idée.» J'avais dit avec un sourire et avec ça on est allé voir Hélée.

* * *

Elle était furieuse contre moi pour être d'accord avec le docteur. «Papa! Comment as-tu osé de me faire ça? Je veux pas avorté mon bébé… et le bébé d'Alec.»

-Mais ma petite princesse, t'ai pas assez mature pour élever un bébé.» J'avais pensé qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi. Mais Hélée me regarder avec des yeux de haine.

-Je suis assez mature, merci papa! C'est juste tu n'es pas vraiment là pour nous!» Elle pleurait et j'ai mordue ma lèvre inférieure. Oh quel malheur! Je voulais plus la regarder, je me sentais tellement mal pour pas être dans son côté. J'étais blésé pour ce quoi ma fille viens juste de me dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'avais lâché ma colère envers elle.

-Et toi, pourquoi que tu n'étais pas rentré avec tes frères? Pour ce quoi tu as dit, je travaille pour nourrir _ma_ famille!» J'avais tellement ça au cœur. Je le sais pas c'est quoi la réaction de ma fille parce que je me suis partie directement. Pour l'instant je veux rien savoir d'Hélée! La colère était si horrible que je voulais frapper un mur- non! Il fallait garder son calme.

J'avais décidé d'aller voir ma petite sœur Patricia a Nouvelle Olympe pour me décomposé. Je me souviens… j'avais sonné à la porte de sa maison. Ma petite sœur vient ouvrir la porte, elle semblait être fatiguée. Ella avait juste dix-huit ans bon dieux! J'avais donné un câlin à Patricia et elle me laissa entrer, elle m'avait guidé vers le salon ou sa petite Karine était sur une petite couverture. Elle avait même son doudou auprès d'elle.

Je me souviens que je m'étais assise à côté d'elle pour jouer. Je lui souris faiblement, Karine a hérité le menton et cheveux de couleur à moi et à sa mère avec la peau pâle et des yeux bleu très pale. Elle me regarda pis elle accota sa petite tête en disant qu'elle était fatigué. Ça la surprise Patricia mais elle était quand même plein de joie.

-Harry, c'est quoi que je ferais sans toi, hein?» C'était ça qu'elle avait dit après que Karine soit tombée endormie.

J'avais répondu après : «Tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aiderais quand je peux quand Patrick n'est pas là.»

Patricia me sourit pendant qu'elle a mis son bras en l'entour de moi. C'était tellement une journée relaxante a pars la petite chicane avec Hélée… _Hélée_! Je voulais rien savoir d'elle pour le moment et…

-Harry pourquoi tu pleures?, avait demandé Patricia avec inquiétude. Ça ne va pas?

Oh merde! Je l'avais faite inquiéter et c'est là que je lui avais expliqué tout. Elle resta bouche bée en quand elle a su ça. Je m'avais essuie mes yeux et je m'étais senti comme un mauvais père. Patricia se mordant les lèvres comme elle partager ma peine…

J'avais complètement oublié que Patricia a subi le même sort qu'Hélée. J'avais mis un bras en l'entour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Quel chance que la famille de Patrick était généreux pour avoir donné une maison pour eux. Je me souviens que quand j'ai appris que ma sœur était tombée enceinte d'une piqûre pour mettre les femmes enceinte, j'étais fou de rage. Je m'avais inquiéter pour elle pendant quatre longs mois avant de me détendre pour vrai. C'est vrai! Ils avaient la maison quand ma sœur était enceinte de six semaines.

Toute a coups la porte à sonner et la petite Karine s'avait mise à pleurer. Je l'avais réconforté et Patricia était partie ouvrir la porte, elle avait crié de joie : «Patrick! Te voilà, je m'inquiétais pour toi! Viens, ton beau-frère est la!»

J'avais rie pendant que Karine me regarda et j'ai faite l'avion et elle ria, j'étais couchée sur le dos en ce moment-là. Patricia et Patrick étaient pas revenue et ça m'avais inquiéter et une minute plus tard ils étaient là et j'ai fait un soupire. J'avais détesté ça. Me faire inquiéter comme ça, j'avais regardé les deux jeunes parents avec un regard meurtrier.

-Me refait plus jamais ça mon petite ange, j'avais dit pendant j'avais toujours mon regard meurtrier. Tu sais très bien que je suis assez inquiet pour ma petite princesse.

Patricia me donne un bec sur la joue et dit joyeusement : «Désolé Harry, mais moi et Patrick on a discuté à propos de ça.»

J'étais confus en disant sévèrement : «Pardon, c'est quoi ça veut dire?»

-C'est quoi qui se passe avec Hélée, Harry. Elle m'appeler pour voir si je t'avais vu, avait expliqué Patrick en mettant une main dans ses cheveux noir. Pour quelqu'un elle s'inquiète beaucoup et tu devrais la voir.

-Oui peut-être que tu as raison Patrick, j'avais soupiré avant de embrasser ma petite nièce sur la joue. Je devrais faire ça…

J'avais mis Karine dans les bras de sa mère avant que je lui donne un câlin. J'avais retourné vers mon beau-frère et avec un long regard j'avais dit : «J'espère que tu vas t'occuper de ma petite sœur et de votre bébé, Patrick.»

Avant qu'il peut répondre je lui avais tourné le dos et j'avais retourné à la maison, pour voir qu'Hélée est de retour a maison.

* * *

C'était la nuit quand je suis rentré et j'ai rien mangé. Je me souviens que j'avais faim en crisse! Je suis allé dans le frigidaire pour fouiner. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour manger et aller manger. Toute a coups je me suis aperçue que mes amis parlait dans le salon mais je ne voulais pas aller dans le salon pour leur jaser.

Je mangeais tranquillement et j'avais entendu un «Papa, je peux-tu te parlais?» et je m'avais retourné pour voir que ma fille était là avec des yeux remplie de larmes. J'avais hochait de la tête et j'ai faite signe de s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle s'avança doucement vers moi et elle prend la chaise à côté de moi et je soupire.

-Papa, je suis désolé pour t'avoir dit ça, avait dit doucement Hélée avec des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Je te le jure! Mais c'est pour te prouver que je suis mature et…

-Arrête ma petite princesse! Arrête… c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça, j'avais dit en frottant doucement son ventre. J'ai appelé le médecin et j'ai annulé- ben c'est quoi j'étais d'accord avec lui à propos de l'avortassions.

-Alors tu es d'accord, papa? Avait demandait ma fille pendant que ses yeux brillé.

Je ri et je hoche la tête et elle me donne un gros câlin, elle me tient la main en la serrent. Je m'en n'aller me lever mais ma fille à rincer mon assiette sale et elle me tire le bras.

-Viens t'en papa, il faut que tu te couches.» Elle avait sourit faiblement, probablement à cause de la grossesse. Mais pour l'instant que c'est que ça m'avais importé c'est ma fille.

C'est vrai que j'étais fatigué cette nuit-là et elle me guida dans ma chambre et je lui avais donné une caresse. J'avais dit avant de fermer ma porte : «Je t'aime ma puce et n'importe quoi que tu fais je te trouve mature.»

* * *

Huit mois ont passé depuis que ma fille s'est faite piqué par _la_ piqûre et tomba enceinte. Ma fille est pas mal ravissante enceinte. Je me souviens aussi que c'était tôt dans le matin que j'ai soudainement avoir mal à tête et de la nausée, je suis bien sûr aller précipiter dans la salle de bain pour aller vomir. Je l'ai faite… merde pour quoi ça me fait ça bon dieu de merde!

Désolé dieu… à Zeus pour avoir sacré mais j'en n'ai mars d'être malade chaque matin. Un coup sur la porte était entendre et la porte c'est ouverte, j'osé pas de regarder mais je l'ai faite quand même. Hélée était là avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et elle marchait tranquillement. Elle se met à genou en mettant sa main en déçue de son ventre.

-Papa, commença Hélée avec des yeux humides. Tout va bien?

Je voulais répondre mais j'avais retourné la tête pour vomir et quand je me suis lever la tête pour mieux voir le vomit était rouge et c'est là que ma fille à commencer de paniquer.

-Papa! Tu as vomie du sang!» Hélée était hystérique quand elle avait dit ça. Je me suis lever en étourdissement mais j'essayer de me prétend que j'étais correct mais Hélée voulais rien savoir. Elle a étais chercher Nikos pour aller m'amener à l'hôpital. J'ai entendue Nikos grogner pour lui réveiller si de bonne heure mais il est soudainement arrêter devant moi avec un visage pâle.

-Harry, viens dans ma voiture est toute de suite!» Je peux voir qu'il était aussi inquiet que ma fille. Je l'avais obéir et on est partis.

* * *

Quand on est revenue il était tard dans l'après-midi. Nous deux on avait le visage pâle mais les yeux de Nikos sont rouge… bien sûr c'est normale il a pleuré. Les nouvelles sur mon état était très mauvaise… j'aller mourir dans _un an_ c'était normale pour qu'il pleurs. J'avais une maladie que les médecins n'ont jamais entendue, c'est quoi je vais dire à mes enfants? Tessia est morte l'année passée… et ça me rend plus triste de faire ça à ma famille. Comment j'ai pu avoir cette maladie la, maudite merde!

Je suis rentré dans le salon et mon plus jeune Marc avait sa tête accoté sur le ventre de sa sœur et que tous les deux étaient couché. J'ai remarqué que ma fille avait mis ses pieds sur un petit coussin et ça me sourit et soulagé qu'elle était confortable. Je m'assise sur l'autre divan et j'ouvre un bouquin pour lire, mais j'ai complètement oublié mes lunettes mais… je l'ai as mis sur mon visage. Je me souviens aussi que j'ai décida d'oublia de lire et être à côté de mes enfants. J'avais mis ma main sur le ventre de ma fille comme si je voulais réconforter le bébé et je l'ai senti donner un coup de pied. J'ai vu que Marc avait les yeux fermé mais qui sourit pendant qu'il avait toujours sa tête sur le ventre de sa sœur. Moi-même je m'en n'aller me fermer mes yeux jusqu'à temps que j'ai senti quelque chose sur mon dos et je retourne pour voir mes jumeaux entraine de dormir et je souris et je retourne ma tête vers ma fille, elle était comme un ange, elle dormait paisiblement comme ses frères. Même si j'avais encore mes lunettes je me suis endormie…

* * *

D'accord là je suis allé vite! Encore un mois à passer et pendant que ma fille donnât naissance à son enfant Atlanta a était tué par des abrutis! On était rendu plein de chagrin mais quand la petite-fille à moi et à Axel était née on s'est senti un peu mieux. Ma petite-fille était magnifique, des yeux bleu-gris comme celle de son père et grand-père paternelle et la peau pâle comme sa mère et sa grand-mère maternelle. Une finale touche avec les cheveux brun foncé comme moi et sa mère.

-Papa, tu veux-tu la prendre? Demandât Hélée et j'ai hochait de la tête. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui donne un bec sur son front. Elle avait une suce dans la bouche et avait un doudou enveloppé en l'entourent d'elle. Je regarde ma fille et Alec. Je disais en souriant : «C'est quoi vous aller appeler votre petite?»

Axel est revenue essouffler et cours à mes coté pour voir notre petite-fille. Alec et Hélée se regardant tous les deux en souriant et dit : «Que pensait-vous de Andréa?»

On a tous hochait de la tête, le nom était parfait pour la petite. Très dommage pour Atlanta pour être plus dans ce monde magnifique et de n'avoir pas vu Andréa. On est encore triste pour avoir perdu Atlanta mais on va survivre, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, il le fallait et la suce c'est échapper de la bouche d'Andréa et il commença à pleurer mais je la calme aussitôt en tapant ses fesses et elle bâillé pendant qu'Axel avait ramassé. Axel c'est excusé pour aller nettoyer la suce. Il était revenu une minute après tout essouffler… encore!

-Papa, avait dit Alec en roulant de ses yeux. Prends ton temps, Andréa va être encore là tu sais.

-Je le sais fiston mais vraiment! Après donner un dernier baissé à ta mère il fallait que je sois avec vous autres avec chaque instant, Axel avait dit avec du chagrin dans sa voix. Et surtout avec notre petite-puce.

Il avait mis son doigt dans la petite main d'Andréa et la petite a sourie pour la première fois. Ça a surpris moi et à Axel ce sourie, sans doute parce que elle sait elle va nous adorer.

-Que ce qu'il y'a, papa? Avait demandé Hélée, un peu inquiète.

-Ta fille à sourie ma puce, c'est une bonne nouvelle, je pense…» J'avais l'air confus et Andréa avait maintenant les yeux fermés mais elle avait quand même son sourire. Moi et Axel avait les yeux moitié fermé en souriant et on est allé s'assoir. Ouais, on va bien aimer le futur même si je serais plus de ce monde dans un an.

* * *

Un an à passer depuis le décès d'Atlanta et la naissance d'Andréa.

Maintenant je suis dans mon lit de mort pendant que ma fille, ma petite fille, ma sœur, mon beau-frère, ma nièce et mes trois garçons étaient en l'entour de moi. Ma fille pleurait pendant qu'elle réconforté ses frère et Patricia pleurait dans les bras de Patrick et Karine était dans un côté pendant qu'Andréa dans l'autre de moi. J'étais pâle et avait plus de force…

-Papa, dit Hélée avec des larmes qui coulé de ses joues. Pourquoi t'ai arrivé si tard la journée que t'ai partie de l'hôpital quand on a eu notre chicane il y'a deux ans de cela?

Je sourie faiblement à ma fille. Elle avait maintenant de cheveux court jusqu'au épaules mais elle ressemblait quand même à Ariel dans _La petite Sirène_... Comment elle peigne ses cheveux. Je dis faiblement : «J'ai pris une marche dans le Parc de la Nouvelle Olympe pour revivre les bons souvenirs.»

Je dis à nouveau avec de la joie dans ma voix : «A vous tous je vais être dans vos rêves… surtout à notre petite Andréa et Karine.»

Andréa avait tellement une ressemblance à bébé Mélodie dans _La petite Sirène II_ ça se pouvait pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une larme qui a coulait sur ma joue et dit tristement : «À toi ma p'tite chérie, je te verrai dans ton prochain dodo que tu vas faire et ça va être que toi ma petite Karine d'amour- oncle Harry, Grand-père… papa peut importer je vous aime.»

Et avec ça je me suis éteint et j'attendrai ma famille et le restant de mes amis, j'ai entendu un «Au revoir Oncle Harry, je t'aime» et un «G' père» et c'est tout que j'ai entendue. Mais la… en route pour rejoindre Atlanta au Champs Élysée avec les autres héros de grecque mythologie.


End file.
